


Proof That I Am Alive

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Other, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Nines, Connor and Hank try a drug bust, and it goes wrong in an enexpected way.Connor has only one minute leftBut Nines refused.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Proof That I Am Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ausp_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausp_ice/gifts).



Hank, Nines, and Connor headed out. They had tracked a well-known red ice dealer to an abandoned warehouse. Hank snickered to himself, because of course it's in an abandoned warehouse, where else would they store the giant-ass lab? It seemed all too obvious in hindsight. Nines was hypervigilant. This would be his first major bust, besides the one where  _ he _ was the target… Anger threatened to grip him, because of how difficult Cyberlife made it for him to deviate, but now was not the time. Besides, Connor seemed a little excited for this one. Who could stay angry when Connor was being adorable? Speaking of which, Connor was excited. Not because he was going to serve justice, but because this is a defining moment in Nine’s career.

It was going to be a bit of a drive, the dealer needed somewhere discreet after all. Connor decided to make conversation to either hype them up, or to simply… be friendly. “Hank, how do you feel about having another red ice bust?”

Hank relaxed a bit, and responded in his deep gravelly voice. “Well, it's nice to get this shit out of the streets. Ya’ know how I feel about this stuff. What I wanna know is how Nines is doing. Baby’s first drug bust! Are you nervous?”

Nines smiled and huffed. “Considering I am essentially a murder device, or how Gavin puts it, ‘Terminator’, I only fear for the safety of you two. You being a fragile human, a slightly out of shape one at that, and Connor for his utter lack of self-preservation.” 

“Hey, a sick pack ain’t gonna stop a bullet!” Hank retorted, his tone was harsh, but his smile betrayed him.

Connor then had to suppress his laughter at his own joke,  _ that he hasn’t even told yet.  _ Hank couldn’t notice the minute changes giving away Connor’s disposition, but Nines did. Connor is just too pure. “My name is Connor, my predecessor was unfortunately destroyed, but Cyberlife sent me to replace it.”

Hank immediately reacted to that. “Don’t fucking remind me. Each time you came back, a part of you fucking died and stayed dead. And now your little extra bodies are their own free Connors, doing who the hell knows what. So don’t die, son.” Hank wondered if Connor was using gallow’s humor to ease the burden of well.... Dying. Still, each piece of Connor that was lost is a piece that Hank never got back. It was crushing to see Connor slowly die bit by bit. Hell, Hank almost..! Nevermind, don’t go back to that place.

Nines hummed. “Well, I guess that I just have to protect you then. Unfortunately Gavin is arriving in another vehicle, so I may be unable to use him as a flesh shield.”

Connor snickered. “Remember, though, I was once a machine as well. We’ve both done things that we would never do again, right?” He made eye contact with the other android.

“Of course. And it was  _ not _ our fault.” He met Connor’s eyes with determination with his own.

The trio continued their merrymaking until they finally arrived. They met up with other officers and made their plan. Connor and Nines would go in first, being the most resilient of all of the police force, with Gavin and Chris flanking them. Hank and Tina would come from the back entrance at the same time to keep everyone inside surrounded. 

The rest were stationed outside to prevent anyone from escaping arrest. Nines leaned against the door, with his weapon drawn and Connor paralleling him. Once they received that everyone was in position, he kicked the door with all of his strength, sending it deep inside. 

_ Detroit Police, put your hands in the air! _

Everyone filed inside, Connor and Nines immediately used their scanners to search for the criminals inside. Connor ran his scanners again; the first did not yield anyone there. Sure, there was equipment and a disgusting amount of contraband, but no people.

Nines pinged him, his more advanced scanners didn’t even trace footprints. Damnit, whoever was here must’ve caught wind of the bust and fled. Nines was very disappointed. All this managed was delaying a crime lord’s practice for about six months in order for them to set up somewhere else, probably with more security. It has taken the combined effort of him, Hank, and Connor three months to even track this place, and it amounted to nothing.

The trio were so miffed that they stayed behind after the other officers took inventory, made notes for paperwork, and left to rent a large vehicle to dispose of all of the drugs safely. At least Connor and Nines kept some of the Thirium that was yet to be processed. 

“Fucking hell! Do you think we have a mole?? How the hell did word of this even get out!?” Hank kept ranting, it was almost enough of a distraction for the two androids to miss two disheveled people trying to sneak in the warehouse.

Connor slinked away into the darkness to catch whoever was trying to recover the losses. Nines kept Hank going, to make the criminals think he was distracted. He would’ve liked to be the one to rush them instead, but his white jacket was basically a fluorescent sign in the moonlight of his position.

Connor entered through the back entrance, he drew his weapon and before he could even speak the two inside bolted. They passed through the main entrance, alerting Hank and Nines, and then Connor appeared from behind them. 

The two androids were uncannily fast. It wasn’t long before they were gaining on them, however one of the grunts turned around to face Connor and fired a weapon that they had concealed. 

Connor dropped like lead. Nines immediately gave up his pursuit in favor of rushing to Connor’s side. Connor was laying there, Thirium dribbling out of every orifice it could. He tried to close the myriad of error messages, however he was just too dizzy to see through them.

He tried to stand, he tried to move, but all he managed was to weakly kick at the ground. Something stood out in his vision of red, it was a countdown timer. A timer until he shuts down.

Nines picked Connor up and assessed the damage. It was right in his Thirium pump, along with ricochet shrapnel jamming basically rendering everything in his chest cavity useless. Connor had a minute at most. He panicked.

“Hey, hey Connor, can you hear me? You’ll be ok… You’ll be ok, alright? Stay here, STAY AWAKE! That’s it, open your eyes.” Nines was shaking horrifically, and he had to keep wiping the tears from his eyes just so he could keep his eyes on Connor. 

“Nn.... ine… S-Sorry. T-Ta.. ke. Care -o-o-of… H… nk.. For me..?” Connor was struggling to even speak, blood was filling his vocal component. Nines couldn’t bear listening to Connor’s choking, so instead he opened an interface.

_ RK900 // Connor, it’ll be alright. Just stay with me, please? I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you… _

_ RK800 // Nines, I’m not going to make it. Just please, don’t blame yourself, nor let Hank do the same, ok? I just… want to let you both know that I am very thankful for having you in my life.  _

_ RK900 // NO! DON’T YOU DARE GIVE UP! You are the best, most amazing person that I have ever met! You are so funny, sassy and kind! You don’t deserve to go out like this! I won’t let you die!  _

Connor was able to feel just how hurt, confused, angry,  _ broken  _ Nines was through their interface. At first Nines tried to send comfort and reassurance, however his resolve crumbled and his facade broke. 

_ RK800 // It’s ok Ni-j902930 _

The connection was broken, but the interface remained. Connor held onto Nines in confusion, and Nines held his arm with a newfound determination, one that would never let Connor die.

“I’m not letting you die.” He said with such force, Connor was afraid of what he was planning. Nines held Connor close, and -

**_____________________________**

**MEMORY TRANSFER COMPLETE**

**______________________________**

Connor opened up his eyes, only to see his own dying body beneath him. Suddenly, realization and utter heartbreak shook Connor down to every last wire and binary bit of his being. This was all wrong… Connor opened up another interface.

_ RK900 // Nines! What have you done!? _

_ RK800 // Take this second chance I gave you Connor… For me.  _

Connor, in Nines’s body, began weeping uncontrollably. He was the one who should be dying now! He clinged to the dying android in his arms, as if cradling him could bring him back. 

_ RK900 // Why would you do this for me!? _

_ RK800 // Because I love you. Connor, please don’t waste this _ _ seco _ _ - _

The interface fizzled out, and Nines was limp in Connor’s arms. It felt like the earth had stopped spinning the moment his LED went grey. Time was frozen in that moment, as the only thing that Connor could feel was Nines’s body heat began to match the cold nighttime air around him. Connor felt his world lose color. Everything became a dull unsaturated grey. He couldn’t believe someone so young and selfless… 

It’s going to go back to just Hank and Connor together. There will be no more smartass remarks. No more content humming when he thinks Connor is out of range. No more overprotectiveness. No more viewing the bridge together. No more walking Sumo with him. No more companionship. 

There was a faint buzzing, slowly getting louder and louder until Connor realized that he was the one making the noise. He was screaming. Eventually, Connor overrode the process in favor of saying something different:

“I won’t, Nines. I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for such a long time. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
